


Loving You

by bestGuesses, leangreencastielmachine



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bottom Dean Winchester, Canon Compliant, Castiel Loves Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester Loves Castiel, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Oral Sex, Post-Coital Cuddling, Rimming, Showering Castiel (Supernatural), Showering Dean Winchester, Smut, Soft Castiel (Supernatural), Soft Dean Winchester, Thats a Tag?, Top Castiel (Supernatural), Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester, okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:35:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24923203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bestGuesses/pseuds/bestGuesses, https://archiveofourown.org/users/leangreencastielmachine/pseuds/leangreencastielmachine
Summary: Dean hasn't seen Cas in a month thanks to a wendigo. When he gets back, they're definitely glad to be reunited.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 9
Kudos: 103





	Loving You

**Author's Note:**

> im SO sorry for the posting delay my will to write has been nonexistent. i wrote this in a few hours on my period so please forgive me  
> credit to leangreencastielmachine for the title i can never title tbh

Dean was exhausted after their hunt. His legs ached from sprinting so hard from that damn Wendigo and his shoulder bled sluggishly from when a branch on the ground slowed him enough for it to get a good scratch in. Castiel had stayed at the bunker, mentioning something about covering for the other hunters. Dean had to admit, he did a damn good job at impersonating FBI agents. Sam was in better condition than Dean was, (miraculously), although he suffered from a jagged cut from a stray log on the ground that he’d tripped over. Hunting in the woods usually led to small injuries like those, but at least the job was done. The drive back had been long and mostly quiet, Sam sleeping through most of it. When they finally arrived home, Dean made a beeline for the fridge to grab a bottle of beer.

“You should get cleaned up, Dean,” Sam said. “You know those things are germ-ridden, that’ll end up infected in no time.”

“Cas can heal me,” Dean said simply as he popped the cap off and took a long drink, relishing the feeling of the cold bottle in his hand. The case was so damn  _ long _ and he’d gone much longer than he’d have preferred without a drink.

“Still. Just… take it easy. I’ll be in my room,” he sighed, flipping around and limping down the hall. Dean shrugged as he watched his retreating form, finishing his bottle with a satisfied sigh. He stood slowly, brushing himself off. He was dirty, being thrown to the ground numerous times by a creature that smelled like rotting flesh was doing  _ no _ favors to his general B.O. Still, he wanted to check in on Cas. Spending that month without him was lonely, even with Sam there. Not to mention that he desperately missed the sex with him. He trudged into the library, finding him sitting down and reading a book, looking the same as he did when Dean had left.

“Honey, I’m home,” Dean smiled weakly. Cas immediately looked up, his gaze redirecting to the blood staining his flannel. He stood up quickly, his hand lingering on the table and his book flipping shut without his hands weighing it down.

“Dean-” Cas began. He looked relieved, incredibly so, but Dean saw the hint of worry in his eyes.

“That’s my name,” Dean sauntered over, pulling him in for a tight hug. His wound stung from the movement but he sure as hell didn’t care, relishing the feeling of Cas’ trench under his fingers. Cas seemed to feel similarly, holding him close for a lingering moment before slowly letting go. Dean smiled, tracing his fingers over Cas’ back.

“You didn’t text today, I was worried-”

“I know,” he sighed, “We were close. So close to finding it. I just… I got wrapped up and forgot. I’m sorry,” he said gently. “We’re okay. Nothing horrible happened. We killed a wendigo and all I got was a scratch, we were  _ lucky _ .”

  
Cas nodded slowly, looking back to his shoulder. He rested a hand on his upper arm, squeezing lightly as he examined the wound before placing his hand over it. There was no pain at the contact, only a warm buzzing under Dean’s skin as the cuts closed. Cas let his hand move to Dean’s chest, brushing the pad of his thumb over Dean’s collarbone and resting it there.

“I missed you,” Cas spoke after a long moment, his voice quiet, “I’m sorry I didn’t go with you. I should’ve helped, maybe you wouldn’t have gotten hurt at all.”

“Don’t apologize for that,” Dean huffed, reaching up and intertwining his fingers with Cas’ over his chest.

“I feel like I should. How long have you been bleeding?”

“About five or six hours,” he shrugged, “It slowed down pretty quick and we made a pit stop for some food. I’m good,” he insisted. Cas relaxed, the tense line of his shoulders drooping as he met Dean’s eyes. Dean offered another smile, hoping to ease his worries. Cas smiled back.

“I’m gonna take a shower,” Dean declared after a long moment, lowering their hands to properly hold on. Cas got the message, following Dean to the bathroom. Dean shut the door behind them, gently pulling Cas’ trench off of his shoulders, helping his arms through the sleeves before bundling it up and setting it in the sink. Cas looked at him, his expression soft as he took Dean’s flannel off of him. They undressed each other slowly in a comfortable silence, Cas’ fingers tracing idly over Dean’s tattoo. Dean’s breath hitched at the contact as he pulled him in, their bodies pressing together as Dean rested his forehead against Cas’.

“I missed you too,” Dean said softly, a hand resting on Cas’ waist. Cas hummed in response, finally closing the distance between them in a chaste kiss. When they pulled away, Dean stepped back.

“Let’s get in,” he said. Cas nodded his agreement as Dean turned the water on, making sure it wasn’t about to boil and/or freeze them to death before stepping under the stream. He relaxed as the water hit his head and shoulders, easing the tension he didn’t even realize was there. Cas stepped in front of him, closing the shower door before stepping forward to grab the shampoo. He started by washing his own hair, although it wasn’t like it mattered since Cas couldn’t really even get dirty. Still, there was something about laying with Cas while his hair was damp and he smelled like Dean’s shampoo that gave him butterflies. Cas rinsed off and grabbed the bottle again, pouring some onto his hands before starting to wash Dean’s hair. He massaged his scalp, standing close enough that Dean could feel his breath on his lips. Dean smiled.

“You don’t have to,” he said gently.

“I want to,” Cas responded, “I just got you back, I’d like to cherish this moment.”

“Sap,” he grinned as if he wasn’t already feeling the butterflies returning. Cas chuckled, moving his soapy hands to Dean’s cheeks and pulling him in for another kiss. Cas was stubbly and Dean assumed he hadn’t shaved in a day or two, not that he was complaining. Cas let his hands roam, dropping them to Dean’s hips to pull him closer. Dean laughed against his lips.

“We gotta finish cleaning up before we mess around, dumbass,” he teased. He knew Cas heard the love in his tone, mostly given away by his laugh and another quick kiss before he let Dean rinse the suds off of himself. Cas made sure to clean the rest of the grime off of Dean, pressing kisses along the scars riddling his body. Dean shivered as he got lower, pressing one to the V of his hips. Cas skipped right over where Dean really wanted him, opting instead to lightly kiss what used to be an old stab from a witch on the inside of his thigh. Dean let out a small noise, feeling Cas smile against his skin.

“You’re mean,” he said, carding his fingers through Cas’ hair.

“I know,” he responded as he cleaned his legs, slowly standing back up. Dean was smiling himself, although he wasn’t sure when he’d started to. Cas lightly grabbed his hands and guided him back under the water, rinsing him off before slowly turning the water off. Dean opened the door and grabbed them both towels, quickly patting himself down before wrapping it around his waist. Cas did the same before following Dean to their room. 

“Should I bother with clothes or are you gonna push me against the bed in the next five minutes?” Dean smirked. Cas rolled his eyes, walking over and sitting beside him. He rested a hand on Dean’s knee as he pulled him in for a kiss.

“The clothing won’t be necessary,” he said. Dean hummed as Cas swiped his tongue over the seal of Dean’s lips. Dean opened his mouth to deepen the kiss, his hand moving to curl into Cas’ hair.

“You’re perfect,” Cas breathed into the kiss, running his free hand down Dean’s chest and to the edge of the towel, untucking it. It fell open and Dean smiled, slowly standing.

“Give me one second,” he said before laying the towel out over the covers and scooting onto the bed, laying in the center. He fluffed the pillows up and gave Cas a toothy grin, motioning for him to come over. Cas did as instructed, preemptively reaching into their nightstand drawer to grab the lube. Dean pulled Cas back to him, kissing him again. Being with Cas was easy. He knew what Dean liked, what he hated, what made him blush, all of it. He cherished Dean every chance he got, and Dean at least hoped Cas felt similarly because he  _ really _ did. He had no idea where he’d be without him.

“Dean?” Cas asked from above him. Dean looked at him.

“Yeah?”

“Do you want to lay on your back or stomach?” He asked, moving his hand to linger on Dean’s stomach. He’d put on some weight as the years passed, but he didn’t mind. Cas didn’t either, as he’d made  _ very _ clear one night as he had Dean pushed against a wall on the verge of tears from the sheer amount of praise Cas had given him. It had been a more difficult night, a hunt where they’d just been a  _ little _ too late to save the victims. Cas had eased the pain, however, as he always did.

“Back,” Dean adjusted himself to reach up and wrap his arms around Cas’ neck. “Wanna see you.”

“I’m glad,” Cas smiled as he kissed him again with a little more force. His towel slid down his hips and pooled down to the bed where he was kneeling between Dean’s legs. Cas was already half-hard and Dean took the liberty to wrap his hand around him, stroking a few times. Cas let out a choked noise as Dean brushed his thumb over the head of his cock. He kissed Dean deeper, pushing him further into the mattress. Dean had a small moment where he thanked his past self for choosing memory foam as he sped his hand up. He knew better than to go too fast while his hand was dry, but Cas still gave appreciative moans into his mouth. Dean could feel his own cock against his stomach, definitely about as hard as Cas at that point.

“You’re good at that,” Cas smiled.

“We’ve been doing this for two years, I’d hope I’m good at it by now,” Dean grinned. Cas chuckled as he sat back. Cas took a long moment to stare at his body. Dean was shocked that his gaze could hold the same reverence every night they’d spent together since the first, but  _ god _ did he love it. Almost as much as he loved Cas himself.

  
Cas guided his leg onto his shoulder with a steady hand, trailing his hand down the back of Dean’s thigh. He pressed the pad of his thumb over Dean’s hole, smirking as Dean squirmed.

“C’mon, I’m pent up,” Dean urged, “Been too long-”

“Alright,” Cas leaned back down between his legs, grabbing Dean’s cock and looking at the precum beading at the tip. “How much did you miss me?”

“A lot-” Dean gasped as Cas swallowed him down, his toes curling as he reached a hand to tug at Cas’ hair. Cas let out a choked moan, slowly bobbing his head up and hollowing his cheeks out. Dean threw his head back as Cas took full advantage of Dean’s vulnerability, swirling his tongue in all of the right ways. Dean thrusted up into Cas’ mouth as he found himself closer to his climax, wrapping his thighs around Cas’ shoulders. Cas deepthroated him and Dean mentally thanked God for making sure angels didn’t have a gag reflex. Or for at least making sure Cas didn’t have one. Dean let out a gasp, his thighs trembling as he pulled Cas’ hair to take him deeper. Cas’ nose was pressed against his navel, his hands squeezing and kneading Dean’s thighs.

“Cas- Cas, I’m close- c’mon-  _ fuck _ \- I want more-” he choked out. Cas slowly pulled off with a pop, his lips slick. He immediately grinned at Dean, leaning in to suck on one of his nipples. Dean whimpered as his teeth grazed over his chest, his hand pinching the other between his thumb and forefinger.

“That’s good,” Dean moaned, “Really good.”

“I’m glad,” Cas sat up, his voice husky, “You want more?”

“Yes- God, yes-”

“What do you want, then?” Cas asked.

“ _ You _ ,” Dean huffed.

“What about me? My fingers?”

“Yeah- want you to fuck me.”

“Good,” Cas smiled, kissing him again, “but I also wanna taste you. Can I do that?”

“ _ Please _ -” Dean all but wheezed, “You’re gonna be the death of me.”

“You better not die on me,” Cas grinned before scooting back down Dean’s body, leaving a trail of kisses down. Dean gasped when Cas pressed one right under the head of his cock and trailing down lower. He kept going lower, over Dean’s balls and perineum before licking over his hole. Dean spread his legs wider as Cas alternated between kissing and swiping his tongue, pressing in slowly. Dean let out a loud moan as Cas spread his legs wider, his hands squeezing the insides of Dean’s thighs. Dean couldn’t help but take a moment to appreciate how Cas’ stubble scratched his skin, almost burning from how Cas’ jaw was moving. Dean kept pulling at Cas’ hair, guiding him to the best of his ability as he panted heavily. His cock leaked onto his stomach, creating a small pool on his stomach. He felt close,  _ so _ close-

“Cas- fuck- more-” he whined. Cas slowly pulled away, wiping his mouth and chin before grabbing the bottle of lube, squirting some onto his fingers.

“It’s gonna be cold,” Cas warned. Dean nodded as Cas rubbed his fingers over him, teasing him with little bits of pressure. When he was sure Dean was slick enough, he slid a finger in. Dean whimpered, throwing his arm over his forehead as he pushed back until Cas’ hand was flush with his skin. Cas hooked his finger in search of his prostate, watching Dean closely. As soon as he brushed his finger against it, he pressed a second one in to relentlessly rub it. Dean cried out as he pressed down, arching his back up and off the mattress before Cas finally took mercy on him, spreading his fingers as much as he could to stretch him out. Dean was already covered in a thin sheen of sweat, his chest heaving and his cock red and neglected. Cas pushed a third finger into him, leaning forward to lick over the vein. Dean whimpered.

“Cas- Cas, please- I’m ready-” he panted.

“I usually use four fingers, Dean. Are you sure?”

“Dude- I’m about to start crying,  _ please _ ,” he pleaded. Cas nodded, pulling his fingers out and using the lube leftover on them to slick himself up. He added more just to be safe- it had been a long while since they’d last had sex- before slowly pressing in. Dean let out a satisfied moan as Cas pushed all the way in, leaning over him. Dean’s hips were up at an awkward angle, but the leverage allowed Cas to kiss him as he slowly thrusted. Dean wrapped his arms around Cas tightly, wrapping his legs around him to guide him more, trying to push him to speed up.

  
“Cas-  _ Castiel _ , c’mon,” he moaned. Cas let out a noise that sounded suspiciously like a growl at the use of his full name, speeding up. Dean could feel the head of his cock rubbing against his prostate, throwing his head back. Cas took the chance to press kisses all over his throat, letting out small moans.

“You’re- you’re way too good at that,” Dean panted. “Don’t ever stop-”

“Not planning on it,” Cas laughed breathlessly, kissing him again. Dean ran his fingers through Cas’ hair, meeting his eyes. Cas reached to grab his hand tightly, intertwining their fingers. His face was flushed and he gave Dean a lopsided smile, not at all faltering on his pace. Dean couldn’t help but laugh lightly, still panting heavily.

“Is- is now a good time to say that I love you?” he asked, immediately following it by a moan when Cas slammed in particularly hard. Cas leaned in to kiss him again, pressing close and grinding into him. Dean gasped, pulling Cas closer with his legs.

“Only if it’s a good time for me to say that I love you too,” Cas smiled. Dean beamed, letting out a moan when Cas wrapped his hand around Dean’s cock and went back to pounding into him. Dean could tell he was close, squeezing Cas’ hand tightly and curling his other in the sheets. His climax took him completely by surprise, gasping as he felt warmth splatter all the way up to his chest. Cas fucked him through his orgasm, speeding up as Dean went pliant other than his moans and occasional twitches from overstimulation before he finally came himself, letting out a moan as he practically collapsed on top of Dean. He slowly pulled out when he felt himself softening, panting hard and flipping onto his back beside Dean.

“I love you,” Dean said after a long moment of silence, looking over at him. Cas flipped onto his side with a gummy smile.

“I love you too,” he said, snapping his fingers and cleaning them up. Dean wrapped an arm around him, kissing him gently with a wide smile as he lightly grabbed his hand. Cas snapped his fingers once more and the lights were out, the towels in their hamper and the comforter covering them both. Dean clung to Cas, resting his head under his chin.

“Good night, Cas,” he said gently.

“Sleep well, Dean.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading! if you enjoyed this, kudos and comments are super appreciated! also, feel free to point out any typos we may have missed.  
> if you want to yell at me, you can follow me on twitter [here!](https://twitter.com/keepme_guessing)  
> leangreencastielmachine's twitter is [here!](https://twitter.com/deansnovakk)


End file.
